Eyeglasses, glasses or spectacles generally can be used for vision correction and eye protection from hazards such as UV light or sunlight. Modern eyeglasses generally comprise a pair of lenses mounted on an eyeglass frame which can be worn in front of the wearer's eyes. The eyeglass or eyeglass frame may be supported by pads on the bridge of the nose and/or by temples placed over the ears. Eyeglass lenses can be made from glass or polymer such as polycarbonate.
Eyeglass frames are generally made from metals, wood, bone, horn, carbon fiber graphite or polymers. Semi-precious or precious stones, such as onyx, turquoise, rhinestones, diamonds and the like, may also be used as accents in frames, especially in the temples. The selection of a frame material is generally based on various properties such as density, texture, aesthetics, cost effectiveness, adjustability, safety, workability, strength, and resistances to breakage, deformation, corrosion, and heat.
A variety of metals can be used for making eyeglass frames. Some common metals used for eyeglass frames include titanium, aluminum, nickel, copper, beryllium, iron, chromium, or a combination or an alloy thereof. Some non-limiting examples of suitable metal alloys include stainless steel, nickel alloys (e.g., MONEL™), titanium alloys (e.g., TICRAL™ and FLEXON™), and aluminum alloys. Although metal eyeglass frames in general are durable, strong and corrosion-resistant, some metal frames, such as nickel alloy frames, may irritate the skin of some wearers. Furthermore, some people may be allergic to the nose pads on metal frames. Most nose pads are generally made of silicone, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl chloride and the like. These allergenic materials may cause a reaction on the skin of the wearers who are allergic to such materials. Therefore, there is a need for non-allergic materials such as new polymer compositions for making eyeglass frames.
Wood, bone or horn has recently gained popularity as frame materials because of their unique look and beauty. However, they are generally stiffer, less adjustable and more expensive than other frame materials. Therefore, there is a need for new frame materials such as new polymer compositions that can also provide unique look and beauty but are more flexible, more adjustable and cheaper than wood, bone or horn.
Eyeglass frames made from polymers or plastics are generally cost-effective, extremely lightweight and can be produced in a variety of colors and shapes. Some common polymers or plastics for making eyeglass frames include cellulose esters such as cellulose acetate (e.g., ZYLONITE™) or cellulose propionate, polyamides or nylons (e.g., GLIAMIDE™ and polyamide 12), polycarbonates, and blends thereof. However, the above-mentioned polymer or plastic frames may have some undesirable properties such as poor dimensional stability and low scratch resistance. For example, they may break easier than metal frames. Furthermore, they may age or degrade when exposed to heat, humidity or sunlight. Furthermore, despite the availability of a variety of polymers or plastics for making eyeglass frames, the eyeglass frame technology continues to develop to meet new trends or requirements as well as to adapt modern technologies. Therefore, there is always a need for new polymer frame materials that can provide the desirable properties of plastic frames but are resistant to breakage, heat, humidity and sunlight.